In Which There Was No 'The World'
by bustxaxcapxinxyoxgrass
Summary: spoilers from REBIRTH kinda In Which There Was No... means exactly the opposite of what it says. The progression from my made up scenario... blah blah... i know kite is not really tri-edge now... i'll haf to edit that... stupid ovan... just played GU 2
1. Prologue: In Which There Was No 'Hero'

Prologue: In Which There Was No "Hero"  
(After the Final Battle)

Footsteps treaded on the cold ground of Mac Anu. Raindrops came down hard. Materialized blood dripped from the player's hands, torso, and face. Tears were visible in the player's character design. His weapon dragged behind him, almost reaching the ground. A group of players surrounded him as he barely drug himself across the town. He headed to the back of the town; there were three other players shrouded around that area as he stopped.

A girl with light, rose colored hair and lots of armor held an outstretched hand to the boy, "Do you want a Health Drink?" The boy looked away as if he was ashamed of her approaching him.

"You put a great amount on the line for this game. I am truly impressed..." A man with white hair and a type of armor with a feathered accessory looked at the boy in gratitude. All that the boy could do was turn to face the other way.

"Why the HELL are you ignoring us, you baka?!" The girl gave the boy an ungrateful glare and went up o him angrily, "You saved us, and we're thanking you." The boy started trudging away slowly. "You," the girl pointed her finger in the air and waved it back and forth, "you... THAT'S ALL WE GET FOR HELPING AND CONGRATULATING YOU?! We tried to HELP!! And what do we get, HUH?!" The boy gave her a hidden smirk, raised his arm in the air, and kept walking.

"... He sure is stubborn." A woman showing much skin hovered from her resting spot in the back of the two other players. "Just like the pig, he has his ways. The best thing that we can do for him right now is leave him alone." The man with the feathered-up character design turned to the woman in a rage.

"But Hel--"

"Leave him alone, Balmung!"

"But--"

"I said..." She cut him off again, "Leave him alone. He needs his time."

The girl with the light rose colored hair muttered to herself, "Who does that bastard think he is? Acting that way to someone who is saying 'thank you'... is pathetic."

"BlackRose..." Balmung went to help her up, but Helba stopped him once again.

BlackRose sank to the ground; her face was as red as the flag on a nearby shop. Balmung and Helba were silent. "You can't just act that way to someone who..." Her voice trailed off as she stood up and logged out of "The World." The other two did the same.

--------------------

The boy was now walking along the trail of the river that flowed through the Aqua Capital. He sat down beside it, feet dangling out over the river. A young Wavemaster with short blue hair walked up to the boy.

"Hi, Kite-sama." The sitting boy payed no attention to the boy standing up. "Are you still having fun playing "The World?" Kite still refused to answer. That's when the blue-haired boy started worrying, "Kite-sama, I know you defeated that big monster thing and you're probably tired, but..." He paused to think, and Kite started flicking his feet back and forth in the river's cold water. The air that crept around them like a ghost was cold also. "... Will you come with me to find Mia? I might have found a place that she is at, because I know she is logged on. Please!" Kite stood up and started walking to the Chaos Gate at the front of the town. "Kite-sama..." The blue-haired boy presented a hint of congratulations in his voice as he watched Kite travel to another part of the large Root Town.

--------------------

There were teddy bears sitting at every corner of the vibe-creating room. Butterflies fluttered across the open space of white and gold colored objects laying around. A gold bed sat in the middle of the room with a picture of a woman with no face above it. The picture hung sadly in the room as Kite appeared.

"What do you want out of "The World?"

A voice came out of nowhere in the room. Kite had heard this voice a few times in the past.

_'I want to cease the existance of every player...'_

The conversation went on...


	2. Prologue: In Which There Was No 'Voice'

Prologue: In Which There Was No "Conversation"  
(After the Final Battle)

There were teddy bears sitting at every corner of the vibe-creating room. Butterflies fluttered across the open space of white and gold colored objects laying around. A gold bed sat in the middle of the room with a picture of a woman with no face above it. The picture hung sadly in the room as Kite appeared.

"What do you want out of "The World?"

A voice came out of nowhere in the room. Kite had heard this voice a few times in the past.

_'I want to cease the existance of every player...'_

The conversation went on...

--------------------

"Do you know what that would mean for the sake of "The World?"

_'I would be the only player left...'_

"Are you certain that that is what you want?"

_'Yes...'_

"Do you hate "The World" that much?

_'... Yes...'_

"Do you seek revenge on this game?"

_'No...'_

"How might this help you?"

_'... "The World" will cease to exist...'_

"But, if "The World" ceases to exist, then you will be at the mercy of your own plot. Being at risk of yourself, am I correct?"

_'If my plan fails to execute, then I will suffer the consequences.'_

"Even if the game shuts down, will you allow it to take you out of it?"

_'No... I will drag on as the only being in this "world." That will make me an NPC, right?'_

"... Yes."

_'So it would be better than to just quit...'_

"What about all of your friends in this "world?"

_'I care nothing about friends as of now... I wish to win at the cost of anybody...'_

"You are saying that you would not be phased if you massacred one of your party members in the attempt to make "The World" yours alone?

_'If that is what it takes...'_

"Are you afraid of what will happen to your user in the real world?"

_'My real life has nothing to do with this concept...'_

"How will your loved ones outside of the game deal with your choice?"

_'My real life has nothing to do with this concept...'_

"Have you thought of this over the time you have taken to play this game?"

_'... I will not answer this question...'_

"Do you wish for ultimate power and control?"

_'Yes...'_

"Are you ready for what this will do to you?"

_'Yes...'_

"If you were to change your mind, shall you continue?"

_'Yes...'_

"If you erase completely, would you strike back?"

_'Yes...'_

"Do you wish for the almighty apocalypse called "Rebirth?"

_'Yes...'_

"Do you wish for the time in which you take over "The World" to be soon?"

_'Yes...'_

"Do you wish for your player name, "Kite", to be overlooked as a monster?"

_'Yes...'_

"Do you wish to give in to the name "Azure Flame God?"

_'Yes...'_

"Do you wish to eliminate the AI, Aura?"

_'... No...'_

"Why is that?"

_'... I love...'_

"Her?"

_'... Her...'_

"... The Time has come."

--------------------

The earth beneath Kite shook violently as a statue appeared in the center of the room. It was the statue of Aura that had appeared at "Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground" at the begnning of Kite's venture. He recognized it immediately, and noticed that it was crumbling.

_'... No...'_

Flashbacks and memories of the Phases and his old "friends" shot through his head as a blue aura formed around him. The eerie voice from their conversation had returned.

"Is this what you wished for?"

_'... No... Stop this at ONCE!!'_

"I cannot. You have called upon your fate in this "world," and I have given it to you, TRI-EDGE."

_'No... STOP IT!!'_


End file.
